


Seeing Stars

by hxganbana (lycorisrxdiata)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Gender Issues, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/pseuds/hxganbana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if i told you i was trying to calculate the distance between you and me, would you help me solve the equation? Hitachiincest. Series of poems written from Kaoru's point of view. Addition to He Said, She Said series. Currently K , will be M later for adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: IMPORTANT! Before you read on, I'm going to warn everybody just once, because I get at least one person coming into my askbox or my review section complaining about this.
> 
> I DO NOT CAPITALIZE MY POETRY. I have never done so because that's a style choice I deliberately make. If you sincerely believe that the absence of *proper* capitals reduces what the meaning of a poem has to tell you, then please don't bother to read. Writing comes in many different forms and dialects - there is no single way to express yourself.
> 
> With that being said, I'm working on a series of poems told mainly from Kaoru's perspective, although if I get enough feedback, I can consider adding Hikaru's perspective. This series goes hand-in-hand with my He Said, She Said series, to provide more inside thought, and just for fun (because I love poetry as much as I do storytelling). Expect to see a lot of twincest.
> 
> Enjoy! Leave your favorites, and your feedback! Let me know what you think!

(remember how i said hate science? )

textbooks are pouring open with notes i've folded  
into crevasses i hoped would consume what's been  
written while you scribble down notes about abstract   
equations i can't quite seem to understand,   
almost.

almost, i say, because i'm thinking i can wrap my head  
around one of these polynomials:

you.

see, right now i'm trying to calculate our distance, measuring  
angles in your body while you move perpendicular towards mine   
i think the curve of your lips is best summed up by a parabola   
for they only curl into smiles when you seem to be measuring me  
up in my progress.

but maybe you're more than just a series of numbers. maybe  
you're an entire galaxy so now i have to wonder if you

and i

move at a rate of five seconds in the same direction how  
long do you think we'll take to collide, would we make stars  
together does the Theory of Motion have some truth  
considering i can't stop myself without you acting upon me  
would we spark a bang so big we have universes   
exploding at just one touch and do you think the laws of physics  
can rationalize the reason i've fallen for you at a steady rate?

(i lied. i only wanted you to teach me so i could figure you out.)


	2. should've been clean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe love's not springtime sunrises showing off the sunshine. maybe it's just the twilight concealing litter from the debris of our confessions.

love was supposed to be clean.

love should've caught me in the petals of a rose bouquet that you placed   
in glass vases, should've had me wrapped right around the fingers you use  
to stir your coffee while speaking of late night conversations in the best   
restaurant but love, well

  
love didn't bloom from the roots of my hair, didn't dress in its best constellations  
no, instead, love kind of came in its morning robe,   
showed up in the middle of our last fuck when i caught nails in your back  
settled at six a.m. when you were kicking off covers and rolling   
got cozy with me as you spread butter over toast with hello stuck to the roof of your mouth and  
made home when you smiled with your lips coated in crumbs. 

i guess it doesn't always have to be best dressed   
but i wasn't suspect to think  
'you're the one'  
while watching you  
make a mess

of yourself.

 


	3. losing count.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this poem started out as a lot of scribbles going through the page because you're making it impossible to concentrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A quick note to make: I wrote this thinking of slam poetry, so the way it sounds in my head has a different kind of rhythm than a regular poem. Since it might be a little confusing, I strongly urge you to look up Rudy Francisco's "Scars/To The New Boyfriend" because he is what I modeled this style after and I loved how it flowed together when he spoke.
> 
> So far, I haven't gotten much feedback. Please, leave your reviews and your favorites if you've been enjoying this! I'm not used to sharing my poetry on this website, so I want to know what you guys think.

_i_. fuck you.

no, i mean, that's not  
a metaphor i literally do mean that i want  
to fuck you, or you can fuck me or fuck  
silly fucking me for thinking about you in the first place.

 _ii_. why me? why the

late night love songs coming out of the radio why  
are my insides howling when you hold me why  
am i shaking why  
do i care that you might like her instead why  
don't you just say you want to be with me

instead.

 _iii_. i'm sorry.

this started out an expression of affection see but i got kind of  
greedy, no, needy, you know,  
i just need you to need me.

 _iv_. that band you keep playing?

you know the one. arctic monkeys. i know we said that was  
a joke but 'do i wanna know' kind of became 'yes, i want to know',  
i mean, i don't know, the song just keeps playing on repeat  
so i hope you know you've got me hooked like those beats  
that drop in our chests on Saturday evenings.

 _v_. Americans have this show called 'punk'd'

and i was thinking that this is a joke where the  
punchilne hit when you went to kiss me back in Karuizawa.

(but the cameras haven't shown up yet so i wonder if you're just acting).

 _vi_. i'm still counting down the days 'til summer ends 'cause that's when romance dies and  
i know i said fall was my favorite season but it won't be

if you're not in it.

 _vii_. i'll say your name all night long if it gets you to stay.

 _viii_. sometimes i hate that i love you,

 _ix_. sometimes, by which i mean no, not really i don't,  
i could never hate you or the ways that i need you

 _x_. but it'd be nice if i didn't always need you,

 _x_. i can't even think about numbers right now you're making me stutter

 _x_. fuck you for making me love you

 _x_. no, look at me like that again.

kiss me hard while you do it.  
show me i'm not sinking under your waves  
lure me in with your arms with your voice,  
sing to me for you are the siren and i'm trapped by your call.

(just tell me this feeling goes both ways.)


	4. lightning struck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lightning strikes the ground with a temperature that's half as hot as the sun. maybe that's why i'm about to burst, because when your kisses hit my body i become a supernova ready to go.

two a.m. and lightning-struck.   
    contours of my hips in your hands leave traces where  
you've traveled, got the marks to show for where my legs  
spread and your hands leave branches from the epicenter  
of our warmth.  
  
do you get it now,   
i'm conductive. electric sparks go from neck to back  
head to toe lips to groin and the center of attraction is  
wherever you decend for i seek to draw you in at every pore.   
  
this is why we go together.  
we can make the world shake with our bodies. we  
are art in motion, a reaction, contradiction.   
  
(she just isn't the solution.)


End file.
